


Angel Child

by DollGirl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Takes Care of Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollGirl/pseuds/DollGirl
Summary: Anathema had burned Agnes Nutter's unpublished prophecies but two remain.The first: Brave Principality will defend thy demon from an enemy, thus freeing the good demon from Hell permanently.  Alas the life of the Angel shall be taken.The second: Thy angel shall be reborn as an innocent.  Good Demon will care for the angel until thy full power is restored.Aziraphale is turned into a child and Crowley is determined to show him nothing but love.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Angel Child

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything. Their relationship in this series is more platonic, more brotherly, than romantic.

Crowley ran toward the battle between Hastur and Aziraphale, a battle that had apparently been prophesied in Agnes Nutters lost prophecies. Two had survived being burned.

The first: Brave Principality will defend thy demon from an enemy, thus freeing the good demon from Hell permanently. Alas the life of the Angel shall be taken.

The second: Thy angel shall be reborn as an innocent. Good Demon will care for the angel until thy full power is restored.

His eyes widened as he came upon the scene. Hastur was motionless as he lay with a flaming sword embedded in his stomach.

Aziraphale lay burning nearby. No sound of pain from him as the feathers on his wings burned away, his body barely recognizable.

“No…” Crowley whispered in horror as he ran over and knelt down. He waved his hands and put out the hellfire. Tears fell from his eyes as his hands shook in grief.

“Angel...Aziraphale…” he choked before he let out a scream. His wings came out as he pulled his dearest friend to him and used his wings to shield him much like Aziraphale had done for him on the wall of Eden.

Crowley didn’t notice his wings change colors from black to a deep red with gold tips. His eyes were longer serpentine but were a beautiful golden color and looked normal.

The first prophecy had come true.

Crowley didn’t care. He had his face buried in the angel’s burned shoulder as his sobs wracked his thin frame.

Then a voice entered his head, one hadn’t heard since his fall several millenia ago.

“Be not afraid my child. You have been forgiven through the love of my sweet Aziraphale.”

Crowley looked up at the sky as a light shone on him. “God...please...bring him back to me…!”

“You have healed many of the wounds left by Heaven. I am aware of his suffering. I am aware of the pain Gabriel inflicted upon Aziraphale. There will be divine justice.” The voice softened. “Crowley...you are no longer a demon. You are not an angel either. You are Earth and Humanity’s guardian, as is Aziraphale. You both have always been a part of my Ineffable Plan.”

Crowley swallowed. “Please...I’ll return to Hell if it means his life!”

“Crowley...dear Crowley...you bringing up Warlock Downing will come in handy. Aziraphale shall we be returned to you but in a different way. He shall be a child in need of your care and love. I will erase his memory of Heaven and, unfortunately his years on Earth with you. When the time is right all shall be returned to him. Then you both shall be Earth’s guardians.”

Crowley looked down as the body glowed in his arms before shrinking. In place of a burned out body was a small child with curly blonde hair and dressed in the same robe Aziraphale had worn on the wall of Eden. Light blue wings adorned his back. The tips, like Crowley's, were dipped in gold at the edges.

“A home has already been provided for the both of you. Both of your things have already been placed there. You shall both be safe. Now go. A kiss upon his brow will awaken him. You will instinctively know where to go.”

The light faded and Crowley stared at the beautiful child in his arms. He raised a shaky hand and brushed it through the familiar curls.

He smiled a shaky smile as he cupped the back of the little angel’s head and brought their foreheads together. “No matter what form you take you will always be my best friend. We are forever on our own side. I will protect you always.” “He kissed the child’s forehead lovingly.

When he pulled back he was greeted by a pair of sky blue eyes that blinked a few times before smiling sweetly. “Hi..”

“Hello little one...I’m Crowley…”

“I’m…” The boy blinked as he looked at him. “Zira.”

“Let’s go home,” Crowley said as he spread his wings and took to the sky, still holding the child close and enjoying the joyous laughter he was hearing.

Joyous and innocent. Crowley knew that raising Aziraphale would be vastly different than being a nanny to who he thought was the antichrist. 

He more than welcomed this new future. He had no idea how long the angel (was he still an angel?) would remain this way but he vowed that the only thing Zira would know was love and acceptance. 

Crowley followed an instinct he had before finally landing at a cottage in South Downs that was surrounded by a beautiful garden. Parked outside was his Bentley. 

Zira looked around! “Is this our home?”

Crowley carried him to the door. “Yeah...we’re home Angel.”


End file.
